The present invention relates generally to devices which reflect laser radiation and more particularly to devices which employ holographic elements to reflect the laser radiation.
There are numerous systems employing lasers which are currently utilized by commercial and military users. Such systems include laser communications, ranging, target designation and laser welding systems. Many of these systems employ lasers which emit radiation which can damage the eyes of personnel utilizing the system or being irradiated by the laser radiation of the system. An eye protection device which is designed to protect the eyes from incident radiation is therefore required when utilizing this equipment. Also, thermal imaging systems, and the like, employ detectors which may be damaged if irradiated by laser radiation.
One current method utilized for eye protection involves the use of an absorptive dye along the optical path prior to the eyes. For example, a visor or goggles may incorporate such an absorptive dye in the lens elements in front of the eyes. However, one disadvantage of this method is that the dye absorbs a wide band of wavelengths. This wideband absorption both darkens and tints the image scene that is viewed. The effective visual degradation is generally unacceptable for most applications requiring clear vision.
In another method, conventional multilayer reflection coatings may be applied to a conventional visor in order to reflect the laser radiation. However, these coatings are difficult to apply and it is difficult to obtain adequate protection for both eyes utilizing this method.
Accordingly, it would be an improvement to the laser art to have an eye protection device which adequately protects the eyes from the hazards of incident laser radiation without interfering with normal vision.
It would also be an improvement in the laser art to have a device which can protect the detector elements of electro-optic systems, such as thermal imaging systems, and the like, from damaging laser radiation.